quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Aftershock Toolbox Levels
Aftershock Toolbox Levels There are 20 levels in the Aftershock Toolbox using the Aftershock Toolbox Level Theme. * Welcome to 26THCAFE * Welcome to ABANWARE * Welcome to ALTAR * Welcome to AMADEUS * Welcome to AMBUSHDM * Welcome to AREA8 * Welcome to ASMO1_1 * Welcome to ASMO1_2 * Welcome to ASTHREE * Welcome to BARFIGH2 * Welcome to BFGSPAZ * Welcome to BIGMAC * Welcome to BLASTEM1 * Welcome to BLAZE1 * Welcome to CASTLE1 * Welcome to CDK11 * Welcome to CHRISK11 * Welcome to CROSFR01 * Welcome to PRAY3 * Welcome to THEATER3 Aftershock Levels Furthermore, there are 35 Levels in the Aftershock Toolbox that are identical to the files on Aftershock for Quake. Instead of utilizing the texture sets found in the base game, these levels use the Aftershock Level Theme. * 222x3 * Altar of Pain * Are you ready to RUMBLE? * Base By:Felipe G. * Chaag * Chris' Test Map * DeeP FLICK is showing now! * DeeP PRAY for your life! * Death on the Docks * DEATHMATCH MAP BY phillipt@scruznet.com * DMAS01: Basin - Fixed Version * Entering Black Majik * Examp 1 by NIN of QuakeED - undernet * Flooded Tele-X! * Fonti.MAP * Gavin's Courtyard * House * I must break you * JET2 * KYSENTY2 * Lethetar's Swamp Caves * MAP01Q * Melee01.bsp * Q-Palace By:Felipe G. * Quake Tricks by Sto * SHAKE2! * Tele-X Quake! * The Cult * The Dark Geometry * The Keep * The Unholy TempleŸ ver .9‘ * The Water Pit * WeeX One * Welcome to the Arena! * welcome to dogget 1.1 Shovelware Levels There are 28 Levels in the Aftershock Toolbox that are duplicates of files that could be found online. * Chris' Test Map * Crypt'o'Death * DEMO * EdTest1 * Examp 1 by NIN of QuakeED - undernet * EXAMPLE * Exploding Wall - from The QuakeLab * Flooded Tele-X! * Fonti.MAP * Horizontal Door Example * LURK * Melee01.bsp * Moving Platform and Train Example * No caption * PLAT1 * Platform Example * rbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl * sbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl * SHAKE2! * Spike Trap Example * Switch Example * Teleport Example * The Lava Pit * Vertical Door Example * Walls of Liquid Death * Water Cubes - by Armin Rigo * levelname * welcom to quake102, an example for mbuild!--djl Broken Levels * box-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl - (requires me.wad for texture "NEW") * Death By The Dozen - (WATER3 not found in quaketex.wad. Water only goes up to WATER2) * Death on the Docks - (Bad Surface Extents error when level booted, likely related to too large faces or corrupt brushes) * wbox-test file for mbuild 0.3-djl - (requires dave.wad for texture "DWATER1") * welcome to dogget 1.1 - (MAX_HULL_POINTS error, hitting limit for QBSP, newer versions of QBSP may not have this issue. Note versions that come with WorldCraft take less memory and thus can't handle this either) Text Files On top of the levels included with the Aftershock Toolbox, there are a couple text files for levels not included with the Add-on. * Lurker part I * The Gondola - from The QuakeLab * The Sink __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock Toolbox